


Seven Deadly Sins [Kuroko No Basuke x reader]

by GodOfDemons



Series: Things I made and are posting onto this site to continue [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-01-04 08:23:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 9,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfDemons/pseuds/GodOfDemons





	1. Chapter 1

****A girl with (h/c) hair and (e/c) eyes walked alone in a shady part of town, carrying a bag full of groceries. Her (e/c) eyes darted left and right, wary of her surroundings. She felt like she was being followed but when she turned around, no one was there.  
"Hehe... I'm just getting paranoid over nothing..." She says as she places a hand on her forehead.   
  
"I wouldn't say it's nothing~." A tall man with navy blue hair and brown skin and a strange symbol on his hand, suddenly appearing behind the girl.   
  
The girl jumped in surprise and turned to look at the man that is now in front of her.   
  
"W-Why are you here? H-Have you been following me!?" She asks starting to back away. The newcomer laughed at her and grabbed her.   
  
"Not so fast **Lust**." He said grabbing her arm. "W-What? My names not Lust, it's (Y/n)!" She says struggling to get out of the mans grasp.   
  
"Like I'd fall for that." The man said making his grip on the girl tighter. "You're coming back with me Lust." He hissed as he picked her up and sling her over his shoulder.   
  
"Let me go!" (Y/n) screamed at him and hit his back as he walked with her over his shoulder. He chuckled and slapped her but.   
  
"Not in a million years Lust." He said with a  perverted look on his face. He kept walking until he reached a black limo. He opened a door and threw the girl into the car and entered as well. The girl sat up straight and the man sat next to her. She banged on the door and screamed.   
  
"Now Lust, dont be like that~." He said as he squeezed her arm tightly and sickly grinned. She screamed again and kicked him in the chest.    
  
"I didn't want to do this but oh well." He said as he grabbed a cloth and pushed it onto (Y/n)'s face. She gasped and her screams were muffled.   
  
Her eyelids began closing until she was passed out.  
  
The man sighed and looked at the girl before him. Her (h/c) hair, her (s/c) skin, her everything, seemed almost too innocent to be Lust.   
  
He shook that thought out of his head and sighed. "Just you wait Lust, Wrath will punish you for leaving." He said as he grinned at the thought of her being punished.   
  
"But after he does I'll take you~." He said as he held the (h/c) haired girl in his arms.   
  
"After all Lust, you owe all of us." He said as he held anger in his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

The sunlight shined onto a girl with (h/c) hair and (s/c) skin. She held a peaceful expression as she slept. She breathed softly and slowly in her sleep. 

Until she opened her (e/c) eyes. She sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a queen sized bed with a (f/c) semi see through silk dress on. She blinked in surprise as she looked at what she was wearing. 

Then she screamed. She bolted out of the bed and went to the door. She opened it and saw a long dark hallway.  She began to run down the hallway, looking for a door to escape. Her (h/c) hair flowed behind her as she ran with fear in her (e/c) eyes. 

"Where am I?" She asked herself with her voice cracking and tears coming to her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?" She asked as she began to slow down. She soon began walking slowly and fearfully. 

A room with a door open and light flowing out of it, seemed to be friendly. She began walking to the room and looked in. 

There was six males, some sitting, some standing, chatting away in a normal conversation. 

It seemed normal enough, so she lightly knocked on the door. 

There was also the man who kidnapped her last night, which she had an angry expression for, and seemed to be... Taking some of the things from the others, which they glared at him before he laughed. 

"Oi, looks like Lust is awake." The man from last night said with a sickly grin as he stared at her chest.

Anger boiled inside her. 

"My name is not Lust! It's (Y/n)!! Get that right idiot!" She yelled at him with an angry expression. He just laughed at her and smirked. 

"Seriously Lust, stop that." A short man with light blue hair and pale skin said to her. 

Toot toot! The sounds of the anger train.

"My names not Lust! Stop calling me that!" She yelled, getting even angrier. 

"Lust, stop this yelling at once." A short man with red hair and an eye patch said as he narrowed his eyes at her. 

His expression made her freeze. "Good, now let's talk now Lust." He said as he gestured towards an empty chair. She sighed and slowly walked to sit down, feeling nervous from the males gazes.

"Okay let's start. Why did you run away?" The man with red hair and an eye patch asked with anger lacing his words.


	3. Chapter 3

"First of all you stuck up little boy, I never even came here and so technically, I never left." (Y/n) said with anger lacing her words. The red head narrowed his eyes and growled.   
  
"You little stuck up slut!" He yelled slamming his fist onto the table in front of him.   
  
"Don't you try and play with me you slut!" He yelled grabbing the closest thing next to him, which was a glass paper weight, and threw it at her. She gasped and closed her eyes, preparing for the glass object to hit her, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see a blonde man with the same strange symbol on his lower back, in front of her, his back facing her.   
  
"Wrath, how about we talk, not hurt." He said as he held the glass paper weight to the angered man.   
  
"Don't give him the Bob the paper weight back! He'll just throw him again!" She yelled as she stood up and took it out of the blonde's hands. He blinked in surprise as she ran out of the room with the paper weight.   
  
A couple of them started laughing at the girls actions. "... Well that was unexpected of Lust." The purple haired giant said as he laid down and ate some food.   
  
"Sloth.... Shut up..." The blonde said as he looked away, trying to hide his blush.  
________________________________________________  
  
As she ran with only a paper weight in her hands, she looked around for a door to exit the place. "This place is like a mansion..." She said softly to her self as she looked around. More doors and all closed. She sighed and continued her search.   
  
She he looked down at the paper weight in her hands. "I guess it's only you and me Bob." She says as she sighs again. She put on a stern face and walked around till she spotted another door open, and being oblivious to the chains on the ground. As walked in and looked around.   
  
It was like a mini library and it had pictures. One in particular caught her eye.   
  
It was all of them, plus a girl with pink hair. They were all wearing basketball clothes and the girl was wearing a normal outfit. Wrath didn't have an eye patch and he had beautiful eyes. One red, one yellow.. They seemed almost........ Nice and innocent?  
  
She shook her head and slapped one of her cheeks. "These are the messed up guys that kidnapped you!" She hissed to herself. She sighed again and walked around, noticing a few basketballs here and there.   
  
She kept looking around till someone coughed, making her jump again in surprise. It was the six males from earlier.   
  
"What are you doing here!?" She asked, tightly holding Bob the paper weight in case they tried to do something.  
  
"We should be asking you that!" The small red head yelled at her, making her flinch slightly.  
  
"Well I asked first boy!" She yelled back.   
  
"Fine! We walked in! Happy?!" He yelled back. She nodded slightly.   
  
"Now how did you get in?!" He asked, stepping closer to her. "The door was open so I walked in." She replied, stepping back from the boys.   
  
"The door was chained." The navy blue haired man replied, narrowing his navy blue eyes at her. "So how did you break it?" He asked, also stepping closer.  
  
"Wait what?! It was chained?!" She asked surprise till she finally noticed the chains on the floor. ".............. Oh...... Well, I didn't touch them." She said as she looked at them, who seemed to be angry.   
  
"Lust, I believe that you shall now be punished." Wrath said as he grabbed her wrist. She looked around and gulped.   
  
They were all angry.   
  
"I leave everything I own to Bob the paper weight." She says as she punches the red head in the stomach and runs off.   
  
Wrath groaned and glared as she ran away.   
  
"Bring me Lust!" He yelled at the other five, who nodded and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

As she panted heavily, the five males chasing her, she tried to go faster.   
  
"I don't wanna die." She whispers to herself as she felt tears starting to form in her (e/c) eyes.   
  
She looked back and saw the blonde catching up to her, almost about to catch her.   
  
She looked around and saw another room with the door open, she thanked God and ran into that room. She slammed the door and locked it before grabbing some furniture and piling it by the door. She backed away from the door and the thumps that were once there, disappeared. She in relief, before she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.   
  
Her immediate reaction was to elbow him in the stomach, which she did, and heard groans of pain. She turned to see a tall red head with some black tips.   
  
"Oi! I'm not Greed so chill out Lust!" He yelled, which earned him a slap on the cheek.   
  
"Hey!" The one that she believes is "Greed" yelled at the one groaning in pain.   
  
She began backing up, looking for anything to use as a weapon against them, and found nothing. "Where do you think you're going Lustcchi?" The blonde from earlier said in her ear, sending shivers a down her spine.   
  
"Away from where all of you are." She replied as she grabbed a lamp and attempted to hit the blonde in the head with it.   
  
Key word ATTEMPTED.   
  
Greed grabbed her arms and chuckled. "Not gonna work that way Lust." He said as he squeezed her wrist, making her drop the lamp.   
  
"For the millionth time. My name is (Y/N)!!!!! Not LUST!!!!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of his grip once more.   
  
"Let me go you pervert!!" She yelled as Greed growled at her. He threw her to the wall, making her yelp in pain.   
  
"You will not call me that you hoe!" He hissed at her. "If anyone's the pervert it's you!" He yelled as he punched her face. She fell to the ground and felt tears starting to form even more in her (e/c) eyes.   
  
 _"I'm not Lust. I did nothing to you. Why can't you belive that?"_ She thought as tears began to fall down her (s/c) face.   
  
The light blue haired boy noticed and walked over to her. "Greed, that's enough." He said as he kneeled down to her. He held out his hand and offered it to her.   
  
She glared at it and turned to face the wall. "Leave me alone..." She whispers.   
  
"Not until you're punished our dear Lust." Wrath's voice said as he appeared next to the light blue haired boy.   
  
She still refuses to look at them. "Look at me Lust and I may lower your punishment." Wrath hissed as he grabbed (Y/n)'s arm and held it tightly. She still not looking at anyone, now she was looking at the ground.   
  
"For now you will return to your room. Pride, Sloth, escort her there." Wrath said as he shoved her to the ground. Greed and the tall red head began unbarricading the door and the light blue haired man, known as Pride, helped (Y/n) up and out of the room with the purple giant, who she assumes is Sloth.   
  
They walked with her down the hall to another room, a (f/c) door with (s/f/c) rose designs. "Here we are." Pride said as he opened the door. Inside was a queen sized bed, dresser, closet, personal bathroom, balcony, and lots of room.  
  
She blinked in surprise and looked at them. "This is my room?!" She asks surprised. Pride nods and gestures for her to go in.


	5. Chapter 5

As she enters the room she can't help but stare in awe. The room held much beauty and mystery.   
  
Like for instance, who is Lust?  
The picture in the mini library seemed to be her only clue for now. It could help her is she was able to get it.   
  
Only problem is, there two men standing outside of the door and four other men, who knows where they could be.   
  
She sighs and flops down on the bed. "I should get changed..." She said as she looked at the closet in the room. She sighs again and gets up.   
  
She walks over to it and opens it as she states in awe again.   
  
It was filled with clothes, shoes, makeup, jewelry, and purses. She walked into the closest and looked for a nice outfit to wear, and not see through or revealing.   
  
Finally, she chose a (f/c) long sleeved shirt with (s/f/c) jeans. Looking at the shoe section she grabbed a pair of (f/c) running shoes and put them on.   
  
As she silently walked to the door and opened it, she noticed the two men weren't there.   
  
"A victory for (Y/n)!" She says silently while pumping a fist into the air.  
  
Before she left she grabbed Bob the paper weight.   
  
Then with Bob, she slowly walked towards the mini library... Only to find it locked and with more chains.   
  
She let out an unlady like groan and heard a chuckle from behind her.   
  
She turned to see the tall man with red hair and black tips.   
  
"Wh-What are you doing here?!" She asks surprised.   
  
"I was walking by and saw you trying to get back in." He said, walking closer to her. "Which will never happen!" He hissed in her ear.   
  
"Lust, you'll never leave this place ever again." He said with anger in his eyes.   
  
"After all, you still owe us." He said as he began walking away.   
  
She watch him leave and when he was gone she flipped him off. "I'll find a way out of this hellhole. If she did then I can too!" She hissed at where he used to be and stormed off.   
  
She found some stairs going down and looked at them, deciding if she should go down or not.   
  
She gave in and went down. When (Y/n) reached the bottom, something wrapped their arms around her and she screamed in surprise.


	6. Chapter 6

~With Wrath~  
"Why did she leave? What did we do?" He said quietly to himself as he looked at some papers. His red eye scanning them with annoyance. 

"Wrathcchi!" Envy said as he barged into the room uninvited, making Wrath groan in annoyance. 

"What is it Envy?!" He hissed as he put the papers down and stood up. "I just wanted to see is you were okay, after what happened with Lust before." Envy said as he picked up a book. 

Wrath's gaze looked down as he sighed. "... I'm... Fine." He said in an almost gentle tone. "Just a little... Shocked." He said with a sigh. 

~Le Flashback~  
"Hurry up guys!" A girl with pink hair said as she ran around on a basketball court. Wrath laughed at the girls actions as well as the others. "Momoi! Hold up!" Envy yelled as he ran after her. She squealed in surprise and giggled when Greed caught her. 

"Oi, Momoi, let's all go get ice cream!" Greed said and smirked when he saw her breast. "Daki! Stop starring at my chest!" The one they called Momoi said. 

~Le Flashback end~ 

"Wrath? Wrath!" Envy yelled, snapping Wrath out of his daze. He growled at Envy as Envy sighed. 

"It was about her again, wasn't it?" Envy asked as he gave Wrath a worried look. Wrath nodded slightly and sighed again. 

"Was it our fault that she left?" Wrath asked Envy who sighed. 

"We won't know till she calms down. We did just take her out of the life she had been living for sixteen years." Envy said as he sat down on a black chair. 

Wrath sighed again. "You can leave Envy, I'm completely fine." Wrath said as he picked up a book and began reading it. Envy gave him a doubtful look but left anyways. 

~With Greed~

Greed yawned as he laid down on a dark blue couch. "... Is Greed-chin being lazier than me?" Sloth asked Greed who chuckled at Sloth's question. 

"Nope. Just thinking." Greed responded to Sloth who nodded and munched on some chips. 

"You eating more than Gluttony?" Greed joked with Sloth who rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up..." Sloth said as he kept eating some chips. Greed sighed and looked up at the ceiling. 

~Le Flashback~

"Daki!" Momoi yelled at Greed who laughed. He ruffled her pink hair while she was humming with anger and embarrassment. 

"Come on, let's go get ice cream!" Greed said with a charming smile. 

"Let's go." Pride said in a monotone tone and appearing behind Greed, making Greed yell in surprise. 

"Kuroko!! Don't do that!" Greed yelled at Pride. "Sorry." Pride said to Greed and began walking to the convenience store. 

Greed sighed and followed. Momoi followed Pride, as well as the others. 

~Le Flashback End~

"Greed..." Sloth said, hovering his head above Greed's head. 

"What!?" Greed snapped at Sloth as he sat up straight. 

"... You seemed distressed about something." Sloth said as he sat down next to Greed.

Greed sighs. "I'm just curious about why she left." Greed said, looking at Sloth with a caring expression. "We were all happy and fine, then, she left." Greed said with a heavily sigh. 

Sloth looked at Greed and gave him a comforting pat on the back. "She's back now. It'll work out again. So don't worry about the past." Sloth said to him in a comforting tone. 

Greed sighed and smiled slightly. "Thanks Sloth." Greed said to Sloth, giving him a smile. Sloth smiled back. 

"No problem." Sloth said and continued eating his snacks.


	7. Chapter 7

(Back to you dear reader-chan!)

Her screams were muffled by a hand going onto her mouth. 

Her eyes tried to see who was taking her, back sadly, she could not see who it was. The person was dragging her away to a... Storage room?

When the person released her she turned to see it was Pride and Gluttony. She jabbed Gluttony's stomach and kicked Pride's stomach. "What the heck was all that for!?" (Y/n) screamed to the two boys who were groaning in pain. 

"We were helping you again Lust." Pride groaned. "You said once you left you'd hide your power and energy signature." Pride continued while holding his stomach. 

She gave them a confused look. "... Oh... I'm sorry." She said as she kneeled down to them. "I thought you guys were going to do something else." She says as she chuckles awkwardly. 

"It's alright." Gluttony says as he stands up. She helps Pride up as well. "I'm so sorry." She says honestly to them. Pride smiles at her. "Don't worry Lust." He says as she inwardly screams in anger. 

She sighs and smiles back. "Actually, I'm gonna stay here for a while." She says with a smile. "To find out who this Lust character is." She thinks to herself. 

Pride and Gluttony blink in surprise. "... Okay. But if you ever want to leave, find us." Pride says as he and Gluttony leave. She follows behind them. 

"What time is it?" She asks curiously. "About lunch time." Gluttony replied as they walk into the dinning hall, where Greed and Sloth were chatting. 

"Where's Wrath-chin?" Sloth asked Pride as he stuffed some chips in his mouth. 

"I'm here." Wrath said appearing behind (Y/n), startling the girl. 

Envy was behind Wrath and gave her a small wave. "Now, let's eat." Gluttony said as he went to the table full of food and sat down. Everyone sitting down, everyone but (Y/n). 

She stood there eyeing the food. "How do I know it's not poisoned?" She asked looking at Wrath with a glare. 

"Then we wouldn't eat it." Gluttony replied as he had a mouthful of food. She sighed and sat next to Pride and Envy. 


	8. Chapter 8

As the (h/c) haired girl looked at the food in front of her, she sighed.   
  
There was many unhealthy things, along with many healthy things.   
  
But most importantly it had (f/s).   
  
((Favorite Sweet.))  
  
She looked at it before she grabbed it and smiled at the sweet taste.   
  
"Going to dessert already?" Pride asks with a small smile on his face. (Y/n) blushed slightly and looked away.   
  
"I-It's my favorite sweet..." She mumbles to herself, but Envy and Pride heard it. "Eh! Lustcchi likes (f/s)?! I didn't know that!" Envy said as he pouted.  
  
She rolled her (e/c) eyes and sighed. _"They don't know a lot about me..."_ She thought sadly.   
  
They were all nice, minus Wrath who was still angry at her and the perverted Greed, and she wanted to know a little bit more about them, and why they think she's this Lust character.   
  
"Lust, are you okay?" Pride asked as he sipped his vanilla milkshake. "I'm fine." She replied with a fake smile, and they believed it wasn't a fake, and Pride nodded.   
  
She continued to eat her meal, which was (f/f), and she decided to start a conversation.   
  
"Ummm...... So, what was your parents like?" She asked awkwardly.   
  
They all looked at her and she suddenly felt very awkward. "What was your parents like?" Greed asked, asking the question back at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled.   
  
"My mother was really nice. She couldn't cook but I still ate it to make her feel better." She said. "My father was kind yet stern. He loves basketball and my mother is the coach to his team." She continued with a soft gentle smile as she remembered some kind memories.   
  
(A/n:  
Guess who the mother is 


	9. Chapter 9

_(Reader-chan is five and a half in this bit.)  
  
"Mama! Where's daddy?" A bundle of energy asked as she stood next to her mother who was standing by a bench in a gymnasium.   
  
"I'm right here!" A man said with black hair and glasses as he picked up the now squealing child. "Daddy!" (Y/n) squealed at her father.   
  
"Hyuuga!" Her mother said as she hugged him and her daughter. "Where were you?!" She yells at him as he puts (Y/n) down.   
  
"I was with some teammates getting some drinks." He responds to her as the mother sighs.   
  
"You could've at least told someone to tell me."  Her mother said with a small huff of annoyance. Hyuuga smiles at his wife and she sighs then smiles.   
  
"Sorry, I thought I'd be back in time." Hyuuga said. "Next time please don't assume." Her mother says as she grabs her clipboard.   
  
"Now go get them!" Her mother says with a pride smile as her husband goes to the basketball court.   
  
(Y/n) watches with happiness as her father played basketball.   
  
~La Mini Time Skip~  
  
A roar of cheers came from the watchers as her father's team won the game. (Y/n) was bouncing with happiness.   
  
"You won! You won!" She cheered as her father came over. He smiled and picked her up, not taking the towel his wife offered.   
  
"I won for you and mama!" He said as she giggled. A towel was thrown at his head from his wife.   
  
"Riko... I'm sorry." He says as he took the towel and began wiping the sweat off of himself. Riko huffed and sighed.   
  
"Next time please don't get your daughter sweaty." She says as she takes (Y/n), who was now partly sweaty from her father. He chuckles and they began to walk to their car.   
  
~Time Skip to Nighttime~  
  
"Riko, we can't keep tricking her. Making her think she's our daughter." Hyuuga said as they went to the dinning room after putting (Y/n) to bed.   
  
"I know, but I promised _**_her_** _that I would take care of her." Riko said as she looks at her husband with a sad look.  
  
"We'll eventually tell her right?" He asked her. "When she's eighteen." Riko responded to her husband. He sighs and nods slowly.   
  
"Are you sure? We should tell her when she's young. She'll handle it a bit better." He says to her. Riko glares slightly. "No. She still believes we're her parents. When she can act rationally, we can tell her." Riko says with a stern tone.   
  
Hyuuga sighed and nodded. "Fine. But we'll talk about this later." He says as he walks to their room. Riko sighs and looks down at her phone.   
  
"Why did you give her to me Momoi? Or should I say, Lust?" Riko asks as a woman with long pink hair and pink eyes appear behind her.   
  
_ _Momoi smiles and giggles. "Because she'll be safe with you and_ **they**  won't find her." She says as she walks closer. "Riko, please don't ever tell her. It'll devastate her life. Plus, I don't think I can be the mother she deserves." Monomi says as she places a hand on her chest.  
  
"When she was born I gave her all of my powers, she has my aura. So please Riko, don't ever leave her alone. They could find her, and I don't want them to find me." She says as she looks away. "I know this may be cruel to say but she was a mistake. I never meant to ever have her. But now, I wouldn't change anything. I'm glad I had her, even if she was a mistake." Momoi continued, looking at Riko who had a soft yet stern expression.   
  
"So, promise me that you'll never tell her." Monomi asks Riko with a pleading look.   
  
Riko sighs. "I promise. I'll talk to Hyuuga about this." Riko says. Momoi smiles and walks into the shadows, disappearing into thin air.   
  
"Thank you." Momoi's voice rang in the house. Riko sighed and walked to her bedroom to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

(A/n:  
You fainted when you were remembering some memories so they took you to your room. That last part was a small little plot thing and I wanted to share it with y'all and see your reactions. Anyways, onto the story.)  
  
The (h/c) haired girl slowly opened her (e/c) eyes and yawned. She looked around and saw she was on a couch with the others either sitting in chairs or on the ground, all asleep. They looked semi-peaceful when they were asleep. She grabbed the blanket that had been on her and put it on Pride and Sloth, who were near her and were laying down on the floor together.  
  
She left the room, quietly and silently. She walked down the dark hallway in a speed walk, going to "her" room.   
  
"Why do they call me Lust?" The girl thought out loud quietly.   
  
 _~La Flashback~_  
  
"Mommy?" (Y/n) asked quietly as she went near the kitchen. Her mother and father were fighting about... Her not being their real daughter?! She gasped softly and covered her mouth. "It... can't be true..." She thought in her mind, shocked of the truth. When her father left to go to bed, a strange woman with pink hair and pink eyes appeared near her mother. They started talking about (Y/n) being the pink haired woman's daughter.   
  
When they finished talking, her real mother disappeared and her adoptive mother went to go to bed.  
  
~Le flashback end~  
  
"I really don't remember what they said before, but... my "Mother" gave me to Riko to protect me from someone... But who?" She asked herself as she entered her room and laid down on the bed.  
  
(A/N:  
Sorry! I know it's short but I have a minor writers block... Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe............... If any of you would like to help please message me. I would be grateful for your help...   
Also, mini spoiler:  
You will find a way out and run to the town, but Greed and Envy would follow you. (This is where the writers block came... I need a way, minus Pride and Gluttony because all but Greed and Envy went to Hawaii for a vacation and left Greed and Envy behind to watch you. Then you go to a _____________ and somehow lose them in the crowd. So please help me!!!)


	11. Chapter 11

As the (h/c) haired girl walked around the house/prism/cage place she has been living in for the last week and a half, she noticed it was very quiet. She looked around the house to find almost no one was there. The only ones that were there besides herself were Greed and Envy. Other than that, no one else was there.   
        She sighed and entered the living room. It looked modern and had a balcony, but it turned out only the men in the household could open the doors to leave, and it seemed to made of something unbreakable. She sighed again as she sat down.   
        "Why are you sad Lustcchi? Is something wrong?" Envy asked as he sat down next to her. She flinched in surprise, and he pouted slightly. "Are you scared of me?" He asks her as he gets closer. She narrows her eyes suspiciously and slaps him on his arm.   
        "One, you're too close. Two, you surprised me." She says.  
"Owww~!" He rubs the spot where she slapped him and whined, "Lustcchi is mean!"   
        She rolls her eyes and gives him a gentle kiss where she slapped him.  
 _"If I can get him to let me out I could jump down and run to town!"_ She thought as she started moving closer to him in a seductive manner.  
"Does that make it better?" She asked with an eyebrow raised. His face held shock and a lot of blush. He nods slightly and looks away.  
        "Envy, Can you let me have a breath of fresh air?" She asks getting closer.  
"I wanna cool down before things get more ** _heated_** ~." She said as she laid almost completely on top of him with a smirk, but what she didn't know is that her eyes turned pink for a moment and so did his. He blushed even more and nodded, like he was in a daze. She got off of him and he opened one of the doors and the two went onto the balcony on the second floor. (There about 5 floors.)   
        "Thank you Envy but now I must take my leave." She said and jumped off of the balcony. Envy's eyes widen in surprise and his eyes flashed pink once again, snapping out of his daze.   
        "Lustcchi!" He yelled as he stretched an arm out to her but she had landed on the ground and had begun running to the town nearby.   
(Yeah I know it was short and I'm sorry about that. But at least you got to see one of your powers!...?. And to explain a little something about why you said no to Pride and Gluttony, you don't actually trust Gluttony and Pride that much because what would they do? How did you know that they weren't going to send you off to become a slave or whatnot. So that's why you had said no. So anyways, hope you enjoy this short chapter.)


	12. Chapter 12

As she ran, she glanced back ever so often to see Greed and Envy chasing her. She mentally made a note that they are fast and had lots of stamina. She runs into the town and the two boys chasing her, stopped and groaned. She looks around and kept running, not stopping. She eventually ran into a night club and she sighed when she didn't see them. She walked to a bar counter and stretched. "May I help you?" The bar tender asked and she shook her head no.   
          "I don't drink, I'm more here for... Safety." She says as she looks at the entrance to make sure the two sins didn't follow her.   
         "You see, I was kidnapped and I finally escaped and so I came here for whatever reason." She says and the bar tender sits across from her. "Are you okay?" He asks and she nods. "... I know this may be random but you can stay with me for a while." He says and she smiles and nods. "Thank you..." She says and he blinks in surprise. "My name is Sora." He says and sticks out his hand. "(Y/n), (Y/n) (L/n)." She says and he smiles. "Nice to meet you (L/n)-chan." He says and she stayed there until he was done for the night, then try walked to his house together, unknown to her was that the two sins were glaring at Sora, and a force field full of magic was around Sora, protecting (Y/n). Sora's house was the same, keeping the sins out.   
            "So we finally met again Sora, or should we say, Afi, the God of fire." Greed said like it was poison on his tongue. Envy glared at Afi, who liked back slightly and smirked.   
  
(That's a god for one of my other stories, which is not published anywhere and so I decided to add him in. He looks like the picture and is wearing all that stuff, and he's married so no, you can't get him. He's married to the water God Ahumai, who will possibly kill you if you make a move on his man. And Afi an the other gods and goddesses are much stronger than the sins all put together, but I'll only have Afi and Ahumai. Also Afi loves night clubs and bars, and he owns a bar/night club, the one you ran into.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am posting every bit of the story I had on here so if you're confused, just search up the title on whatever browser you use and go to quotev to see the pictures.


	13. Special Chapter

(Okay this is going to be after a whole lot of stuff has happened between you and the sins and who you chose to become your husband. I'm making a special little short for them in this chapter, and remember, this if the future. I am making this chapter because I saw how may reads I had and I was so happy, so thank you all who have read my story.)  
  
 **Wrath**  
  
Wrath continued working on his papers on his desk, ignoring his wife's hard cold gaze. "You don't love me." She says out of nowhere making him drop his pen and look at her with shock.   
        "Why do you think that?! What have the others been telling you?!" He asked as he ran to her side. She glared at him and turned away from him.   
        "You always say I'm an annoyance and you barely ever spend time with me!" She says as tears filled her eyes.         "You never want to do anything with me so, you don't love me." She says and Wrath was utterly shocked at his wife's sudden outburst. "(Y/n), I do love you." He said as he grabbed her hand and brought it to his face, surprising the female.  
        "... Do you mean it?" She asked as he wiped some of her tears away. "Yes I do. If I didn't I would have just rejected your confession." He said and hugged her. She hugged him back and he smiled.   
        "Now when were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" He asked as he put his hands on her waist, shocking her even more. "How did you know?" She asked curiously.  
        He laughed at her reaction and smirked. "Well, it helps when you have a friend who was a doctor and is currently helping me run hell." He says and places a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and pouted at his reaction.  
        "Would you like to hear some music conducted by me?" He asks her with a gentle smile. She sighs and nods, knowing if she said no he would force her to.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
        As Wrath conducted the sins, plus his loyal friend Midorima who Wrath left in charge of hell so he could try and expand his company on earth, the music sounded like heaven, which was so ironic, the (h/c) haired female smiled and closed her eyes. Wrath noticed and he had a soft smile on his face, which was so unlike him. When he ended the mini concert Midorima went back to hell and the sins went back to doing their normal everyday things.  
        Wrath walked over to (Y/n) and kissed her forehead. "How was it (Y/n)?" He asked as they walked back to his office. She smiled at him. "It was amazing." She said and they spent the rest of the day together.  
  
 **Greed**  
  
As Greed sat on the couch her felt his wife fidget next to him. They were watching a movie, one that (Y/n) chose herself, it was Jurassic Park, the first movie. (I don't care if you don't like it cause I love it, FIGHT ME!)  
        She watched happily but it seemed like she was nervous about something. "Oi, (Y/n), are you okay?" He asks his wife, who jumped a bit in surprise and smiled at him. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." (Y/n) said and Greed narrowed his eyes at her.  
        "Don't you lie to me!" He says and grabs her wrists and pins her under him. She squeaks in surprise and glares slightly. "You don't think Midorima didn't tell me that you're pregnant?" He asks as he smirks at her shocked face. _"That bastard is going to die the next time I see him!"_ She thinks and inwardly growls.  
        "Since I'm the father I do have a right to know." Greed continued, making her tense up slightly. "W-Who say the kid is yours?!" She snapped back and then realized the mistake she made.  
        His gaze darkened. **"So, you have been sleeping with other men?! My my (Y/n), fine, since I'm not the father, don't expect me to be there for you or the _child_ anymore!" **He yells at her making her flinch. He got off of her and stomped way into another room. She groaned and slapped her forehead. "Why did I say that?..." She asks herself and groans.  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
        "Greed? Are you here?" She asks as she enters his room, and surprisingly, he's not there. She sighs and sits on the bed they share. She looks at the picture of her and Greed's wedding picture and smiles. "I'm sorry my love... Please come back..." She says and grabs the picture and holds it tightly to her chest.

          She then heard the sounds of a violen and gasped. It was a loving yet sad sound and she ran to the room and saw her love of her life, Greed.   
            "Greed!!" She said and tackled him in a hug, making him drop the violen and bow. "I'm so sorry! I love you!" She said as some tears fell off her face, he sighed and hugged her back.   
             "I know, and I'm sorry for reacting like that." He said and kissed her forehead. She giggled slightly and nuzzled his neck with a smile. "So, let's start thinking of baby names." He said, making her laugh.   
            "I just got pregnant! We have plenty of time!" She says and lightly shoves him with a smile. He smiles back and picks her up bridal style.   
            "Let's go to sleep then." He says and the two go to sleep peacefully with smiles.  
  
 _ **Envy**_  
  
As (Y/n) and Envy laid silently in their vedroom, the female sighed.   
           "Envy... I... Need to tell you something." She says and sits up and looks at the blonde. "I'm... With child..." She says and puts a hand on her stomach, and Envy sat up.   
          "... That's wonderful!!" He yells and tackles (Y/n) in a hug. "We're going to start a family!" He cheers and picks her up and twirls her around. The female sighs in relief and smiles.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
            _"Some one help me before I kill this man!!"_ She thinks as the blonde was annoying her. "Envy, you know I'm fine right now." She says as a tick marl appeared on her head and she gave him a close eyed smile.   
             Envy pouted in the corner making her sigh. "Nee~ Envy, I actually am tired, can you help me sleep?" She asks and Envy perks up.   
             "Of course Lustcchi!!!" He cheered and left the room for a moment before coming back with a flute.   
              He began playing and soon (Y/n) found herself drifting off to sleep. Envy smiled softly at the sight and put a blanket on his wife.  _"She actually fell asleep. So kawaii~!"_ Envy thought as he kissed her forehead. Unknown to him his wife was blushing so much under the blanket.   
              When she woke up she saw Envy sleeping in the chair nearby. She smiled and quietly stood up. She walked to him and kissed his forehead gently. "Nee~ Envy, good evening~." She says as he slowly opens his eyes with a smile. "Good evening Lustcchi~~." He purrs and nuzzles her neck.   
             "Envy, Wrath-chin needs you." Sloth said as he entered the room and ate some snacks. Envy groaned and walked to the door. "We'll continue this later Lustcchi~." He says with a devious smile, making her blush.   
  
 _ **Sloth**_  
As Sloth ate some snacks, his wife came in and took a deep breath in before looking at him. "S-Sloth, I need to tell you something." She says and he looks at his wife with his head tilted to the side and a low hum.   
           "I'm pregnant..." She says and looks at her hands. "Kay, do you want it?" Sloth asks in a lazy manner, shocking her. "Do I want the child?! Yes! Yes I do!" She yells as she stands up and looks at him shocked. "Why wouldn't I want our child?!" She yells as she storms out of the room.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
             As she sat by the pond outside she let out an angry groan again and looked at the water's reflection, and she saw Sloth standing on the other side of the pond with a basket.  
              "Lust-chin~ I'm sorry." He says as he walks on the water and to his wife with a sad expression. "I just thought since you had cried so much when we did it, you didnt like it." He says as he sits next to you and places his head on her lap.   
              She blushes and strokes his hair out of his face. "I did like it, it's just you were so...  _big._ " She says with an awkward smile. Sloth laughed slightly and flicked his wrist and a large picnic came out of the basket. "I love you you titan." She said and kissed his forehead and they both smiled. "Nee~ Lust-chin, promise me you will tell me when it hurts-" "Okay you can stop right there!" She yells with a blushing face and starts nibbling on some apple slices. Sloth smiles and pulls out a horn and began playing a song for his wife, who was still blushing and smiled. They ate and played the entire day.  
  
 _ **Pride**_  
  
As the (h/c) girl sat in the room with a certain test in hand, she gulped and closed her eyes. "You needed me Lust-chan?" Pride asked as he appeared out of nowhere, startling the girl and making her scream.   
            "Sorry for startling you." Pride said and bowed slightly. She waved it off and smiled. "I wanted to show you this." She said and showed the pregnancy test to him, making him smile and hug her.   
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
"Can I open my eyes now?" She asked and Pride chuckled softly. "You can now." He said and opened her eyes and gasped softly at the beautiful music room in front of her.   
          Pride went to the double bass and began playing to his wife, who smiled at the sight and sound. When he finished, his wife gave him a loving and soft smile. "Was it good?" He asked and she nodded. "It was wonderful." She said and hugged him and kissed his lips.   
  
 _ **Gluttony**_  
  
As she watched her husband consume a lit of food, she sighed and ate a fry slowly.   
         "I'm pregnant." She says and he stops mid chew and almost chokes. "W-What?!" He yells and she looks away. "You heard me Bakami." She say and a tick mark appeared on his head.   
           "Oi!" He yells and she smirks. She moans and he blushes at the sound. "No wonder you only did it once with me~." She teases him and he looks away with a slight blush. She laughs and walks over to him. She gives him a back massage and kisses his neck, making him blush more. "No wonder I'm the dominent one~." She purrs and he groans. She rubs her hands on his chest and he blushes more.   
            "So let's start looking at names as we do some stuff." She says as she grabs a book and they head to their room. She teased him as he played the tuba and they did some, "other" stuff as well.  
  
(HIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ!!!!!! I AM NOT DEAD! (Thankfully) And also I hope you all enjoyed this special chapter! When I saw how many reads it got I was like:  
Me:........ OH MY F*CKING GOD!!!! *Squeals*   
So yeah, this is a special chapter and there's different routes for each person, and later I will make different options in the chapters, and you will end up with one of them. Also I'm considering to make Midorima an option, but how would he be introduced? Please leave a comment down below for how he should be introduced. Also, he rules hell when Akashi, aka Wrath, isn't there and is trying to take over the world, so he takes care of hell. Thought


	14. Chapter 14

As she walked in the mansion she gasped at how beautiful everything was. "Sora, your house is awesome!!" She says with a shine in her (e/c) eyes.   
         Sora chuckled at her and patted her head. "Thanks (Y/n)-chan~." He says with a smile as she gives him a hug, and he hugs back. "I'm home!" A male voice said as the door opened.   
         "Ahumai~!" Sora cheered and tackled the newcomer, who had blue hair and purple eyes, and kissed him.   
           ( (Y/n) swears she heard some moans.)  
            "Ummmmmmmm...... Hi?" She says as she waves nervously, stopping the intense make out session. "Oh! (Y/n), this is my husband, Ahumai." Sora says and stands up with Ahumai. "Hello, I hope you and Sora have a long and happy marriage." She says with a smile. "We do, we've been married for almost a ten thousand years." Ahumai says as he looks at Sora. "And his name is not Sora, it's Afi, cause I didn't marry a man named Sora." Ahumai says and steps away from "Sora".  
             "Ahumai~!" Afi says and tries to hug him but Ahumai stopped him. "No Afi, I told you to stop lying." Ahumai says and drags (Y/n) to the kitchen, away from Afi. "Please forgive that small argument." Ahumai asks with a small smile, and she nodded.   
            "So, are you and him going to fight about this or?" She asks and Ahumai shakes his head no. "It's not as serious as some of our other fights, like when he forgot my day of creation." Ahumai says with a smile.  
  
  
(Ahumai is the God of water and basically anything that is water, oceans, lakes, ponds, etc. But he is not the God of snow and ice.)


	15. Chapter 15

As (Y/n) walked around the two god's house, she get the sudden urge to walk out and let herself be captured again. "Ughh... Why do I wanna do that?..." She asks herself as she goes to her room and lays down, her head throbbing, hurting, making her feel like she forgot something important.   
Her eyes slowly began closing, making her fall asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
~La Flashback/Dream~  
"Mama! Help me! Don't leave me here!" A small (Y/n) yelled to Riko and Lust, who both looked away guiltily. She kept screaming until she went under the water, her sight becoming black.   
When she woke up, she was in a hospital bed, not knowing why she was there.   
"Mommy..." She croaked, her voice tired and sore. Riko was right there when she woke up.   
"What happened?" She asked, not knowing that a couple hours earlier her two mothers had tried to drown her to death.  
"You fell in the lake and when me and daddy got you out, we had to take you here." Riko lied, not telling her the truth.  
(Y/n)'s (e/c) eyes were dull and unfocused, making Riko feel uneasy.   
"I know you're lying, but that doesn't matter, Mommy never lies unless it's important." (Y/n) said, her voice sounding hypnotic. Riko's eyes widened when he saw (Y:n)'s eyes turn purple.   
  
"So mommy, let's keep this between us, don't tell daddy." She says, Riko falling into the hypnotism. Riko nodded, and (Y/n) smiled so unlike her.   
"(Y/n) hMm. Well, this time  I will control Lust, and her body will be all mine." (Y/n) said, her voice not sounding like her own regular voice, almost as if she was possessed.   
~Le end~  
When she woke up, her breathing was ragged and sharp, as if she had just ran away from a wild animal.   
"What was that about..." She asked herself as she looked out the widow to show the full moon, making her curious to the strange dream she just had.  
"I need to find Lust, and I need to talk to mom." She said as she stands up, putting on a different outfit, and grabbing a pack to pack stuff.   
  
  
-At Riko's-  
"Nee-San is coming." A girl with long brown hair and red eyes said as she held a stuffed white cat with red eyes, the same as her eyes.   
"Yay!" A boy with brown hair and blue eyes cheered with a smile, holding a black cat stuffed animal with blue eyes. The two twins smiled at each other, knowing that she was coming home soon.   
"Let's go welcome her Reana!" He said as she smiled and nodded.   
"Ricco, she won't be here for another week, but she is coming." Reana said as she walked to the living room, a small smile on her face as they both picked up one rose, and whispering something before the roses slowly burned away.   
(Hi everyone! I know it's been a while since I updated, but I tried my best for this chapter! You also got to see your two siblings! Yay!... And also, I shall say this again, I think most of you already know, but my parents don't like Quotev so my friend is letting me use her phone to update and check stuff so yeah. I will always try to update as soon as possible! Thank you!)


	16. And They All Went To Hell

As (Y/n) looked around the city, making sure that a certain group of people with eye-catching hair didn’t sneak up on her, though the farther she walked away, the harder it was.

Her heart was twisting in pain, it hurt so much. She wanted the pain to end. She wanted to stop it. But she was going to continue, the short red head must have put some sort of spell on her, he has to have, she feels so out of place in the city, and she has always felt safe in the city, it always called to her, all the people, all the animals, all the noise, everything.

But right now, that was her biggest trouble.

The noise was killing her ears, the people kept shoving past her, she couldn’t see any of the animals, it was a sign to tell her to get out.

She made it to a small shop, falling to the ground with her back up against the wall, she closed her eyes, trying to dullen the killing noise of the city.

Her head hurt, her heart was in pain, she just wanted to go home and pretend that this was all a bad dream.

“(Y/n)!?” A familiar voice called out, she raised her head to see Riko standing there with a shocked and worried expression.

Mother.

Her mother was there for her.

(Y/n) stood up and walked quickly to her, Riko doing the same until the were right in front of each other. They embraced each other tightly, (Y/n) letting out soft sobs as she buried her face into her mother’s shoulder.

“What happened!? Are you okay?! Where were you!?” Riko asks as she breaks the hug, looking at (Y/n) to make sure that there wasn’t any injuries. (Y/n) rubbed her eyes, hugging her mother again before backing up, holding her mother’s hands tightly.

“Please,” Her voice cracked a little as she tried to stay emotionally stable in front of her mother. “Take me home.” She says.

Riko pursed her lips and nodded, taking her child to her car and began to drive back to their house. The car ride was silent, Riko didn’t pressure her into saying anything, she wasn’t going to make (Y/n) talk if she didn’t want to.

When they pulled up into the driveway (Y/n) got out and went to the house, opening the door and Reana and Ricco ran to their older sister and hugged her.

“Nee-chan!” They said in unison as they hugged her. (Y/n) cracked a small smile as she crouched down and hugged her younger siblings. She didn’t care if they weren’t related by blood, they were still her younger siblings.

And her mother and father still thought that she didn’t know she was adopted, they never told her. In all of her seventeen years of her living, she has never once been told she was adopted.

“Why did you disappear?” Reana asks with a cute pout. (Y/n) looked into the distance, trying to figure out how to tell a six year old that she was kidnapped by people who call themselves after sins and that they called her Lust and that they wanted to hurt her in someway and that she was a prisoner in a giant house.

“I pulled a fairy tale princess.” (Y/n) simply says, Reana and Ricco looking confused and she just patted their heads and smiled. They giggled and ran upstairs to their room, telling her that they’re preparing something special for her.

“(Y/n)?” Riko called out from the door, looking at her with a smile. “I need to go pick up Hyuga, watch the twins. When I come back we’ll have an adult conversation.”

(Y/n) nodded, standing up and watching her mother leave to go pick up her father.

She went into the kitchen and listened to the sounds of her siblings playing, smiling as she grabbed a drink and went to the couch. She sat down, turned on the tv and put on a random movie.

In the middle of the movie she paused it.

Something didn’t feel right.

Everything was quiet.

There wasn’t any sound.

… Ricco and Reana are never quiet.

(Y/n) ran up the stairs in a panic and into their room only to be knocked to the ground by Envy and Greed, both who looked more then pissed.

She saw Wrath holding them by their necks with gags in their mouths. He looked at her with a burning anger, tsking her as he looked at Sloth and Pride, telling them to go lock down the house.

"Stop!! No please!! Don't hurt them!!!" She yells as she feels tears starting to stream down her face. Wrath, who was holding the twins by the neck, smirked and held them tighter, making her cry out to him as she watched them whimper and try to get loose as Greed and Envy held her back. 

"No!!!!" She screamed when Wrath snapped their necks as if they were twigs.

He let them go, their bodies falling to the floor with a dull thud. She lost her voice, closing her eyes as she let her head hit the ground, her shoulder trembling as she tried to hold back her tears.

"I told you that if you ran away again, someone would suffer." He says, his eye showing only what his name is, wrath. She raised her head, narrowing her eyes as they began to glow pink.

She let angry and sad tears fall as her body began to glow, symbols surrounding her in a circle. Envy and Greed were pushed back as she slowly sat up, holding herself as she let out a scream as the floor began crumbling, as if it was being destroyed by a wrecking ball. 

The sins began to fall through the floor, they all watched as she stayed where she was originally. She looked down at them, gritting her teeth as she stood up, walking down the air as she walked on their bruised bodies, then slamming her foot against Wrath’s chest as she looked at him with pain filled eyes.

She bent down grabbed his sword from his belt as she looked at the other sins. “If you dare try anything, you’re as good as dead.” She says, her voice filled with venom. She looked around the room.

Gluttony, Sloth, Greed, Envy, Wrath… Where was Pride?

Suddenly she felt a sharp stab to her side, letting out a cry as she turned to face Pride, who looked hurt that he had to do this.

“Please stop Lust-san.” He says as she swings the sword at him, he dodged and she lunged forward, forgetting the pain.

She couldn’t have one normal day because of them! She lost her siblings because of them! She doesn’t even know if her parents are alive!

It’s all their fault!

She felt something hit her head, and as she turned her head to see who did it, another thing hit the back of her thigh.

She was getting angrier and angrier, her hair started to float a little, her eyes turning a darker pink as she raised her sword, turned to Pride and finally hit him across the chest deeply.

She panted as she turned to face the rest of the sins, who looked more then ready to fight, and she raised the sword once more, a little summoning circle surrounded her, her eyes filled with hatred as she then lunged the sword into the ground and they all went to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if any of this doesn't flow smoothly, and I want you to know that when you fell that some of the sins were downstairs and got trapped by debris and injured as well. And that you weren't really in control.  
> That's all, also, Reana and Ricco aren't what they seem to be.


End file.
